


You Are Cordially Invited

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [9]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Game of Thrones - Freeform, The Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's the only one who has read the books and invites the rest if Les Amis over to watch The Red Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I WENT BACK TO THIS ON LJ AND SAW I CALLED TALISA JEYNE OR S/T SO HERE I FIXED OMG /FACEPALM

Grantaire has no sympathy for show fans who haven’t read the books. He started reading them in 1999. He had to wait five years for ‘A Feast for Crows’ to be publish, then seven more for ‘A Dance with Dragons’! Joly had started reading the books, but he was only half way through ‘A Storm of Swords’. Screw them all and their non-spoiler wanting to know selves. Serves them right then. Really, they should have known something was up when he demanded everyone come over to watch this particular episode.

He had warned them about GRRM, Grantaire had told them all, repeatedly, do not get attached to anyone for any reason. Martin has a way of turning characters one dislikes into understandable and sometimes even sympathetic ones. Also, killing characters. I mean, after Ned's head got chopped off, one would think they understood. Or how about poor Theon being tortured, mutilated and mind fucked? (They had all learned long ago not to talk shit about Theon in front of Grantaire. Woe to the person who even insinuates Theon deserved what he got for turning on the Starks.)

Everyone except Feuilly was in attendance. And Marius, because he was out with Cosette. Grantaire let them all pile on the couch and sprawl across the floor in front of the TV while he took the armchair, off to the side, where he could see the TV, but also everyone's faces. 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Bahorel and Combeferre sat in the corners of the couch while Jehan and Courfeyrac squeezed in between. Joly and Bossuet took the floor, spooned together on their sides to see the TV, using a couch pillow for their heads. It was horribly domestic. Not helped at all by Enjolras, sat on the floor between Grantaire's legs, laptop balanced on his knees while he finished some editing.

Enjolras listened, glancing up now and then. He had to know something was up, had commented on Grantaire's unusual exuberance earlier as Grantaire had cleaned up for their friend's arrival. There was a moment, during the presenting of Robb's wife to Walder, when Enjolras froze and looked back at Grantaire. Grantaire just smiled and kept his gaze on the TV screen.

Bahorel found it hilarious that Edmure was going to end up with one of Walder's less appealing women, until he wasn't. At least they all could agree Edmure is a dick. Jehan and Courfeyrac are quite taken with Daario (a bit like Daeney, if you asked Grantaire), while Combeferre was upset for Jorah. Joly, like Grantaire, is in love with Arya and absolutely joyous she was going to be reunited with her mother and brother, unlike Grantaire. 

Everyone also had a soft spot for Jon. Something Grantaire couldn't explain properly was how show!Jon didn't live up to book!Jon, in his own personal opinion. But then the only one to argue over it with was Joly, who saw season one before reading, and so, was obviously biased. 

Everyone freaked out about Bran warging into Hodor. Enjolras was momentarily distracted from his computer to make sure Jon got away. His interest in Jon is NOT the reason Grantaire dislikes show!Jon. Well, not the only reason.

Then it began. The wedding party. Enjolras even shut his laptop and gave the show his full attention, wrapping a hand around one of Grantaire’s ankles. The show had managed to make Robb and Talisa an incredible pairing, so what followed was even more painful than Grantaire expected, even having been (sorta) prepared for it.

The room went deathly quiet when the doors shut. Joly sat up as the music began, growing more agitated as the Hound was turned away from the gate. Jehan climbed into Bahorel’s lap, hand over his mouth and eyes wide with shock when Catelyn found Bolton’s chainmail. 

HBO doesn’t skimp on the graphic violence, everyone cried out as it began with Talisa. Courfeyrac dropped to his knees on the floor, mouth hanging open, hands tearing at his hair. Combeferre watched from behind his fingers. Only Bahorel and Bossuet held out, but then the soldiers shot Greywind and they both lost it, grabbing at their respective partners, Bahorel hiding his emotion by pretending to console Jehan.

Enjolras had both hands gripping Grantaire’s calf, eyes glued to the screen in horror. 

Silence fell again as Robb held Talisa, as Catelyn pleaded for Robb’s life, making useless threats.

Then Robb stood, said in that broken voice, “Mother.” 

Richard Madden’s face made this all the more painful, Grantaire decided, as he let slip a sob.

It was drowned out but everyone’s scream as Catelyn’s throat was slashed.

Even the credits were silent afterwards.

They each turned to Grantaire in their own stages of shock and rage, obviously about to rail at him for his sadistic voyeurism, only to find he’d pulled Enjolras into his lap and was stifling his sobs against Enjolras’ neck.

It was Enjolras who pulled Grantaire from his distress. He ran a hand soothingly through Grantaire’s hair, muttering a phrase Grantaire has often cried, “Fucking Martin.”

And Grantaire had to laugh at that. Maybe it was a bit on the hysterical side, he wouldn’t deny that. When it passed and they started in on Grantaire, he gladly got back to the business of teasing them all with his knowledge of what is coming next. Spoiler: Winter. Winter is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> so anyone who may see this and is waiting for updates on my other stuff, bless u and i apologize. life got crazy but the kid starts school soon and i want so bad to get back to writing. please bear with me. thanks.


End file.
